Raphael April Lost Stories
by Komnenid
Summary: short stories about Raphael and April, 2k12 Universe
1. Dreams

**THANKS TO ariesdragon2000** link fanfiction dot net /u/5592352/ for be a great beta reader aries also has great RapahelxApril fics you should read them

Chapter 1 Dreams

Everything was better before he ever met April. His daily routine would be training with his brothers, solo training at the dojo and a good night's sleep.

Oh, how he loved those dreams. Faceless girls would surround him, and sometimes one of the beauties would kiss him without feeling disgust. But in seeing April, his world got turned upside down. She was just so… beautiful, with her pretty blue orbs like the color of a clear sky and molten magma of red hair. The faceless girls now had a face in which to haunt him with: April's.

"Raph, stop doing nothing! April is coming and having dinner with us. I want everything perfect for her, so help me out," came the voice of his nerdy brother Donatello. He was at his door, leaning in just enough for Raphael to see him from his place on the bed.

"Okay Donnie, but you own me one", Raphael replied in an annoyed tone with a roll of his emerald eyes.

A few minutes later, the family of terrapins were at the large table in the kitchen with April, happily eating away… except for Raphael.

"You look angry Raph. Is something wrong?" April asked with her beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"Don't mess with me! It's my business if I'm angry!" he said, much louder than he wanted to. He looked at her face. Hurt was written across her features as her smile dropped. Shame and guilt rose up inside him, tugging at his heart strings. "You know what, I want to eat alone. I´ll be in the dojo," he grumbled out. He stood while he grabbed at his plate, his appetite decreasing.

"Hey, you can't treat her like that!" Donnie yelled, sliding his chair back and coming to eye level with the hot tempered turtle. "She's a lady and our friend! You can't say those things to her! She was just concerned. No need to be a jerk to her!"

Leo, seeing the potential of a fight between his two brothers, came up to Donnie's side and placed a three fingered hand on the taller turtles' shoulder. "Donnie stop, let Raphael go. He's just being himself like always. Let's just eat without him."  
>A look from his older brother gave Raphael the queue to leave. His low appetite made him leave his dinner, already cold from the argument.<br>-

-  
>At the dojo<p>

"Stupid Donnie," Raphael grumbled to himself, pummeling his training bag.

"Damn April!"

Raphael kept training until the night, time seeming to be nonexistent. It was much later when fatigue came to him that he decided to turn in for the night. And in being so tired, he knew no dreams would come to haunt his subconscious. No April to haunt his dreams. But fate would have it differently.

After a cool shower, Raphael had gone to his room only to find small, plastic bag. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the bag, a hint of lavender wafting into his snout.

April.

It was her. He knew it. No one smelled that clean… or that good.

A small piece of paper welcomed him. He picked it up. Two of the sides were uneven with ridges. She must have ripped it out from its source. He made out a small message written in the elegant letters of April O'Neil.

"I miss you. Dinner without you isn't the same. I hope you're still not angry at me."

He looked into the bag again. Another piece of paper stared back at him, this time a cupon. Raphael was able to make out the main message.

"Gandolfi's Pizza"

"Free pizza for two!"

He felt his heart race faster, even though his breathing stayed normal except for the hitch intake of breath.

That night, drowned in the corners of his mind, Raphael was powerless against what came to him in his dreams. Pizza for two with only April. And there was no Donnie or Casey to come and sweep her away. It was just the two of them.

I hope you like the first chapter


	2. The letter part I

**tons of thanks to TheWinterMe for be the perfect Grammar nazi, danke** **Winter**

...

_Chapter 2 "The letter Part I"_

To April:

It is hard to describe how my whole self yearns for you. Each part of me wants you but I know that it will not last forever. One day, you will walk away. After all, I´m just a mutant, I have nothing to offer you other than my heart.

Once, I read a remarkable manuscript about humankind and its greatest creations.

An eternal city lasted 800 years until it was sacked.  
>The Queen of Cities stood proudly for 1000 years, but not even its mightiest wall could endure centuries of war. A long forgotten crown now lies in an old museum. A crown that defended a distant continent and from under its shadow, many nations were born.<p>

Your greatest creations perish, but its legacy remains. Even today the city's legacy astonish the world; and you, my love, are my world.

Just like the Eternal City which spread protection and knowledge, I will protect you my angel.  
>Just like the mightiest Queen of Cities, my body will defend you against any enemies.<br>Just like the old crown, my spirit will be there for you.

Never forget April, that even if the world is against me, against us, I will fight back for you, for myself, and for us.

How much damage can I take until I breakdown and how much damage can my heart take until it finally shatters.

Each kiss you give to Donatello hits my soul.  
>Each hug you give to Casey damages my body.<br>Each sweet word you give to them burns my spirit.

How long can I endure it until my heart finally shatters?  
>It does not matter, as longer I can see your smile, I'll be there for all eternity.<br>As long as I can hear your sweet voice, you will be my queen.  
>As long as your eyes sparkle with life, my spirit will be alright.<p>

I´m forever your eternal guardian, Raphael.

...

_Hope you liked the new chapter, it may have a sequel but I´m not sure_

_post scriptum: lets see how many of you can discover what is the eternal city, the queen of cities and the forgotten crown_


	3. The letter part II

all Hail WinterMe a great beta reader

* * *

><p><em>chapter: The letter part II<em>

**Christmas Night**

Raphael still remembers the events on Christmas night, especially their shared sweet kiss.  
>"Hey Raph, I've got your present. I wasn't able to wrap it, but here it is." She took out a scarf, which was the same color of his red mask. "Merry Christmas," she whispered just before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.<br>He was ready to give her the letter. He pictured every single possible scenario, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
>For some reason, she was not mad with him for not giving her a gift. She just smile and said, "maybe next time you'll find a nice gift. Besides, being with you makes me happy".<br>He knew that deep down she was disappointed, but it was still a great night, not just for him, but for everyone else.

The Next Morning

"Okay guys, it's time for cleaning the mess, we could even clean our rooms, especially you Mikey," said Leonardo.  
>Raphael just growled, because he hated to clean. "My room is quite clean it's just a little messy."<br>"Well, then just throw away some things, it shouldn't take you long."  
>After a couple of hours, Mikey rushed into Raphael´s bedroom.<br>"What´s up Raph, I just came by to help you out," Mikey said with his naturally happy voice.  
>"No thanks Mikey, I wanna do it myself," said Raphael with a neutral tone. He didn't want to be rude to his little brother; after all, he can't really get mad with that cute, adorable face.<br>"Hey it's no problem, we all finished, and you're always the slow one, let me help you."  
>This time Raphael didn't say anything, he just nodded. He was happy to share moments with his youngest brother. After a good 30 minutes, they were almost done, until Mikey found a box that was well hidden inside Raphael´s closet.<br>"Hey what's this?" said Mikey looking at a box full of pictures of girls in bikinis.  
>"Do you hide porn in your room? That's nasty, bro." Mickey had a smirk on his face. "Wait until the guys see this, you're even worse than Donnie."<br>"What ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? It's not porn." Raphael voice sounded harsh. He was not happy. First Mikey found his secret stash and then he compared him with Donatello.  
>"Dude, all the girls here have red hair, and they all look a lot like April."<br>"You know, Donnie has some photos of April, when she went to the beach last summer."

Raphael could feel jealousy building inside his body, ready to explode with pure rage. April´s body belongs to him and only him. The idea of any other male watching her in a swimsuit truly made him angry beyond his limits.  
>Again, with a smirk that appeared on the young turtle's face, he leaned towards Raphael. "I'm so gonna show your secret stash to April, I have to see her face."<p>

"Don't you dare or you will see my rage," replied Raphael with his voice full with venom and fire in his eyes, the look of a murder. Michelangelo felt terrified, because for the first time he was truly afraid of his brother.

_What on Earth is happening? Why is Raph acting like that? _  
><em>Donatello's fixation with red heads is obvious, but does Raphael also like them? The fury in the older brother's eyes confuses him, why does Raphael could be angry with him, just because I wanted to show the magazines to April?. I truly don't think Raphael will care what April think of him at all, right?<em>

"Okay dude, don't worry I won't do it, okay so what you gonna do with them?"  
>"Burn them." Raphael exclaims bluntly. <em>I don't need them, because each time I see them, I feel like I am betraying April.<em>

"Okay," said Michelangelo. Without missing a second, he grabbed them.  
>"I guess it will not harm anyone if I keep one or two". Mikey quickly grabbed two of them and flipped through them. He suddenly saw a letter between the pages. He slowly put the box on the floor and grabbed the letter that had April's name written, it was clearly Raphael's handwriting. Michelangelo slowly opened the letter and read of what was inside. Each word Raphael wrote was filled with love,<br>I can't believe it; Raphael even wrote something just to impress her?  
>Mikey understood, this was Raphael's gift for April, that is why he didn't give anything to her, that is why Raphael was so angry, he likes April, but there is only one way to know it for sure.<br>A mischievous smile appears on the young terrapin's face.

Later in Raphael´s room  
>"Where do I put it?!" screamed Raphael. It didn't matter to him if somebody heard him, he couldn't keep his words shut, and he was really desperate.<br>Michelangelo appeared in his room again, ready for phase one of his plan.  
>"Raph, I found a letter for April, I gave it to her."<br>Raphael´s heart suddenly stopped and he couldn't breathe. With all his speed he ran only to find April holding a piece of paper. Her face showed disgust, like if she was going about to vomit.  
>That's it, thought Raphael. No one can love a turtle like me, a mutant, a disgusting creature.<p>

He slowly walked towards April, waiting for the final blow, a death sentence for his heart.  
>"Raphael what is this?! This is disgusting I can't believe you actually did this. I want to vomit, what made you think I will like it?"<br>Each word made Raphael´s heart twist with pain, Raphael looked April right into her eyes, wishing that it was just a nightmare.  
>"April I get it, I´m disgusting, I´m a green mutant, I have nothing good to offer." Tears slowly formed in his eyes, only one word can describe what Raphael was feeling, devastated.<br>Before April could say anything, Michelangelo appears from out of nowhere.  
>"The joke's on you Raph, April wants a picture of us, you know as a memento and I told her you just send this one." Michelangelo grabbed the piece of paper she was holding and show it to him. It was Casey almost naked, covered in worms.<p>

The two things April hates the most; worms and Casey covered in worms.

Raphael tried to recover some of his composure and with a neutral tone he said, "so you didn't read it?"  
>"Read what Raph? And what were you talking about a minute ago?" Replied April, although still mad about the picture.<br>Raphael didn't know what to say._ I though you read my letter, and you were about to puke because I thought you thought that I´m a disgusting mutant._

Before he opened his mouth, Michelangelo appeared with another piece of paper in his hand and showed it to April. This time it was a photo of Raphael. April looked at it carefully and blushed. It was hard to describe it, but he looked sexy with those muscles and the tiny drops of sweat running across his body. She can almost imagine Raphael with his cocky smile after training, because he likes to show off, how she loves that cocky smile.  
>Raphael saw April´s blush. What on earth is she looking at? Then he saw it, it was him.<br>Michelangelo, using his mischievous smile, said "Raph wanted to give you a photo of him, you know as a memento. What do you think? Do you like him…I mean like it?" He was proud of his plan and it was certainly not over yet.  
>"Well Raph…thanks the photo, it's quite…cute" said April with her face as red as her hair.<br>The photo just made April forget about the previous conversation about what Raphael was saying. April´s mind was focused only in one thing; the photo of Raphael and his hot body.

While April was still staring Raphael's photo, Michelangelo grabbed Raphael arms and said "I have the letter, come with me if you want it back."

Michelangelo whispered to himself, **"May the third phase begin."**

* * *

><p><strong>a special thanks to<strong>  
>clary2008,SummerHamato ,TMNTFAN, and of course my two awesome beta readers WinterMe and AriesDragon<p>

TMNTFAN: chapter three was about future events in teh next chapters

any ideas are welcome


End file.
